The One Piece Songbook
by zalazny
Summary: A collection of songs my friend and I modified for One Piece while we were really hyper.It's the first time I've done this and I'll get better, no worries. The original songs are mostly easy to guess, there are no titles, the format messed me up,sorry.
1. Be Our Guest Nami

Sanji: Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride

and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.

To the Baratie! And now we invite you to relax, let

us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents

- your dinner!

Be our guest

Be our guest

Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie

And we provide the rest

Soup du jour

Hot hors d'oeuvres

hey, we only live to cook

Try the grey stuff, it's delicious

Don't believe me? Ask the chefs

They can fight

They can swear

After all, Miss, this is the Baratie

And a dinner here is never second best

Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

Oui, our guest

Be our guest

Beef ragout

Cheese souffle

Pie and pudding "en flambe"

We'll prepare and serve with flair

A culinary cabaret

You're not alone

And you're not scared

And the banquet's all prepared

Everyone else is gloomy or complaining

While the cooks are entertaining

We don't tell jokes

I don't do tricks

But I could if you request

Chefs: And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet

All: Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be out guest

Sanji: If you're stressed

It's fine dining we suggest

All: Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Sanji: Life is so unnerving

For a cook who's not cooking

Chef Zeff: He's not whole without a girl to wait upon

Sanji: Ah, those good old days when we had waiters

Suddenly those good old days are gone

Yesterday they jumped ship

Needing so much more than this

Needing exercise, a chance to use their waiting skills

Most days we just lay around the ship

Patty: Flabby, fat and lazy

Sanji: You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

Patty It's a guest

It's a guest

Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed

Wine's been poured and thank the Lord

I've had the napkins freshly pressed

With dessert

She'll want tea

And Squidface, that's fine with me

While the cook is out there flirting

I'll be cooking, I'll be hurting

I'll get paid

He'll get naught

Heaven's sakes! Is that a pot? tries to hit Sanji in head with pot

Shut up! We want the company impressed

We've got a lot to do

Is it one fruitcup or two

For you, our guest?

Cooks: She's our guest

Patty: She's our guest

Cooks: She's our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Our command is your request

Sanji: It's been years since we had anyone like you here

And I'm obsessed

With your meal

With your ease

Yes, indeed, we aim to please

While the candlelight's still glowing

Let us help you

We'll keep going

Course by course

One by one

'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest

Tonight you'll prop your feet up

But for now, let's eat up

Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Please, be our guest


	2. Breakfast At Baraties

Nami says, we've got nothing in common,  
No common ground to start from,  
And we're falling apart,  
Nami says, the world has come between us,  
Our lives have come between us,  
Still Sanji knows Nami just don't care.

And Sanji said, "What about breakfast at Baraties?"  
Nami said, "I think I remember that place,  
And as I recall, I think, we both kind of liked it."  
And Sanji said, "Well that's, the one thing we've got."

Sanji sees Nami, the only one who knew him,  
And now her eyes see through him,  
he guesses he was wrong,  
So what now? It's plain to see we're over,  
And Sanji hates when things are over,  
When so much is left undone.

And Sanji said, "What about breakfast at Baraties?"  
Nami said, "I think I remember that place,  
And as I recall, I think, we both kind of liked it."  
And Sanji said, "Well that's, the one thing we've got."

Nami says, we've got nothing in common,  
No common ground to start from,  
And we're falling apart,  
Nami says, the world has come between us,  
Our lives have come between us,  
Still Sanji knows Nami just don't care.

And Sanji said, "What about breakfast at Baraties?"  
Nami said, "I think I remember that place,  
And as I recall, I think, we both kind of liked it."  
And Sanji said, "Well that's, the one thing we've got."

And Sanji said, "What about breakfast at Baraties?"  
Nami said, "I think I remember that place,  
And as I recall, I think, we both kind of liked it."  
And Sanji said, "Well that's, the one thing we've got."

And Sanji said, "What about breakfast at Baraties?"  
Nami said, "I think I remember that place,  
And as I recall, I think, we both kind of liked it."  
And Sanji said, "Well that's, the one thing we've got."


	3. I'll Make A Cook Out Of You

**Sanji-** Let's get to the kitchen - to bake the buns

Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?

You're the saddest bunch I've ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Mister, I'll make a cook out of you

Tranquil as a forest

But on fire within

Once you find your oven

You are sure to win

You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot

And you haven't got a spoon

Somehow I'll make a cook out of you

**Luffy-** I'm never gonna bake this bread

**Zolo-** Say goodbye to time for sleeping

**Usopp- **Boy, was I a fool in school for taunting cooks

**Chef Zeff-** Eggplant's got 'em scared to death

**Nami-** Hope he isn't too distracted (by me)

**Chopper- **Now I really wish that I knew how to cook!

**All-** Be a cook

We must be swift as the great cook Sanji

Be a cook

With all the force of the great Chef Zeff

Be a cook

With all the strength of a raging Zolo

Mysterious as the dark side of the fridge

**Sanji-** Time is racing toward us till the buns are done

Heed my every order and you might have fun

**Luffy-** Not likely.

**Sanji-** You're unsuited for the rage of cooking

So pack up, go home you're through

How could I make a cook out of you?

**All-** Be a cook

We must be swift as the great cook Sanji

Be a cook

With all the force of the great Chef Zeff

Be a cook

With all the strength of a raging Zolo

Mysterious as the dark side of the fridge

Be a cook

We must be swift as the great cook Sanji

Be a cook

With all the force of the great Chef Zeff

Be a cook

With all the strength of a raging Zolo

Mysterious as the dark side of the fridge

**Luffy-** Wow, Sanji, I didn't know it was this complicated!


	4. It's All Nami's

**Nami:** The gold of Cortés  
The jewels of Pizarro  
Will seem like mere trinkets  
By this time tomorrow  
The gold we find here  
Will dwarf them by far  
Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys  
Dig up treasure, boys

Mine, boys, mine ev'ry coin  
And dig, boys, dig 'til ya drop  
Grab a pick, boys  
Quick, boys  
Shove in a shovel  
Uncover those lovely  
Pebbles that sparkle and shine  
It's gold and it's mine, mine, mine

**Pirate crew:** Dig and dig and dig and diggety ...  
Dig and dig and dig and diggety ...

**Sanji**: Hey Nami Nami  
Ho Nami Nami

**Nami:** Oh, how I love it!  
Riches for Cheap!

**Sanji:** There'll be heaps of it ...

**Nami:** And I'll be on top of the heap!

My rivals back home  
It's not that I'm bitter  
But think how they'll squirm  
When they see how I glitter!  
The ladies at court  
Will be all a-twitter  
Luffy will reward me  
He'll praise me ... no, _love_ me!

It's mine, mine, mine  
For the taking  
It's mine, boys  
Mine me that gold!  
With those nuggets dug ...

It's glory they'll gimme  
My dear friend, D. Luffy  
Will probably build me a shrine  
When all of the gold is mine

**Pirate crew:** Dig and dig and dig and diggety  
Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig!

**Zolo looking at a sword:** All of my life, I have searched for a sword  
Like this one  
A sharper, more challenging blade  
I couldn't design  
Hundreds of dangers await  
And I don't plan to miss one  
It's a sword I can claim  
A sword I can tame  
The greatest swordsman is me!

_Nami and Pirate crew together_

**Nami:** Keep on working, lads  
Don't be shirking, lads  
Mine, boys, mine  
Mine me that gold  
Beautiful gold

**Pirate crew:** Mine  
Find a mother lode  
Then find another load!  
Dig! Dig! and diggety  
Dig! Dig! for that gold

**All:** Make this island  
My land!

**Nami:** Make the mounds big, boys  
I'd help you to dig, boys  
But I've got this crick in me spine

**Zolo:** This sword I behold ...

**Nami:** This beauty untold ...

**Zolo:** A man can be bold!  
It'll never be sold!

_Nami and Pirate crew together_

**Nami:** And the gold  
Is ...  
Mine!  
Mine!  
Mine!  
Mine!

**Pirate crew:** So go for the gold  
We know which is here  
All the riches here  
From this minute  
This land and what's in it is  
Mine!

**Nami:** Dig and dig and diggety-dig!  
Hey Nami Nami Nami it's mine!

**Nami and Zolo: ** We're talking about two completely different things, aren't we.


	5. Kill The Pirates

Fullbody: The pirates will make off with your treasure.

Mob: gasp

Fullbody: They'll come after them in the night.

Coby: No!

Fullbody: We're not safe till their heads are mounted on my wall! I say we kill the pirates!

Mob: Kill them!

Man I: We're not safe until they're dead

Man II: They'll come stalking us at night

Woman: Set to sacrifice our treasure to their monstrous appetite..for money

Man III: They'll wreak havoc on our village if we let them wander free

Fullbody: So it's time to take some action, boys

It's time to follow me

Through the mist

Through the woods

Through the darkness and the shadows

It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride

Say a prayer

Then we're there

At the docking of a port

And there's something truly terrible nearby

It's the pirates!

They've got swords!

Razor sharp ones

Massive cannons! Well, just one

A killer cook for the feast

Hear them sing

See them drink

But we're not coming home

'Til they're dead

Good and dead

Kill the pirates!

Coby: No! I won't let you do this!

Fullbody: If you're not with us, you're against us!

Bring the riceball girl!

Riceball Girl: Get your hands off me!

Fullbody: We can't have them running off to warn the crew.

Coby: Let us out!

Fullbody: We'll rid the village of these pirates. Who's with me?

Mob: I am! I am! I am!

Light your torch

Mount your horse

Fullbody: Screw your courage to the sticking place

Mob: We're counting on Fullbody to lead the way

Through a mist

Through a wood

Where within a pirate ship

Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day

It's pirates

One as stretchy as rubber!

We won't rest

'Til they're good and deceased

Sally forth

Tally ho

Grab your sword

Grab your bow

Praise the Lord and here we go!

Fullbody: We'll lay siege to the ship and bring back their heads!

Coby: I have to warn the pirates! This is all my fault! Oh, riceball girl,

what are we going to do?

Riceball Girl: Now, now, we'll think of something.

Mob: We don't like

What we don't understand

In fact it scares us

And this rubberman is mysterious at least

Bring your guns

Bring your knives

Save your children and your wives

We'll save our village and our lives

We'll kill the pirates!

Zolo: I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up.

Usopp: Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all.

Could it be?

Sanji: Is it she?

Usopp: Sacre Bleu! Invaders!

Zolo: Encroachers!

Sanji: And they have the mirror!

Zolo: Warn the captain! If it's a fight they want, we'll be

ready for them! Who's with me?

Fullbody: Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the

cook is mine!

Pirates: Hearts ablaze

Banners high

We go marching into battle

Unafraid although the danger just increased

Mob: Raise the flag

Sing the song

Here we come, we're fifty strong

And fifty men can't be wrong

Let's kill the pirates!

Sanji: Pardon me, Luffy.

Luffy: sleeping Leave me in peace.

Sanji: But Luffy! The ship is under attack!

Mob: Kill the pirates!

Kill the pirates

Usopp: This isn't working!

Chopper: Oh Usopp, we must do something!

Usopp: Wait, I know! runs away

Mob: Kill the pirates!

Kill the pirates!

Sanji: What shall we do, Luffy?

Luffy: It doesn't matter now. Just let them come. I'LL SEND THEM FLYING!

Mob: Kill the pirates!

Kill the pirates!

Kill the pirates!


	6. Luffy Just Can't Wait To Be King

**Luffy:** I'm gonna be the pirate king

So enemies beware!

**Zolo: **Well I've never seen a pirate king

With quite so little flair

**Luffy: ** I'm gonna be the main event

Like Roger was before

I'm stretchin' up, I'm stretchin' down

I'm gonna win this war

**Zolo:** Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

**Luffy: ** Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

**Zolo: **You've rather a long way to go, young captain, if you think-

**Luffy: ** No one saying do this

**Zolo: **Now when I said that, I-

**Nami: ** No one saying be there

**Zolo: **What I meant was-

**Luffy: ** No one saying stop that

**Zolo: **No, what you don't realize-

**Nami: ** No one saying see here

**Zolo: **Now see here!

**Luffy:** Free to sail around all day

**Zolo: **Well, that's definitly out of the que-

**Luffy:** Free to do it all my way

**Zolo: ** I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart to heart

**Luffy** Kings don't need advice

From little swordsmen for a start

**Zolo:** If this is where the piracy is headed

Count me out

Out of service, out of Strawhat Crew

I wouldn't hang about

This kid is getting wildly out of wing

**Luffy:** Oh, I just can't wait to be king

Everybody look left

Everybody look right

Everywhere you look I'm

Standing in the spotlight

**Zolo: **Not yet!

**Pirates:** Let every pirate go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the crew and on the sea

It's gonna be King Luffy's finest fling

**Luffy: **Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!


	7. Luffy's Brother Ace

If you haven't heard of me I wouldn't be suprised  
I bet you know my brother his name will never die  
My mother is unknown and my brother is a king  
But all I am is Luffy's brother Ace

Luffy's brother Ace, Luffy's brother Ace  
A nobody relative of the Pirate King  
If only I'd been born just a little sooner  
I'd be more than the brother of King junior

I have to pay the ferry to cross the Grand Line  
But not my brother, no not him, he'll sail without a fine  
I finally get to work 'bout a quarter after nine  
Already he's drinking water like it's wine

Luffy's brother Ace, Luffy's brother Ace  
A nobody relative of the Pirate King  
If only I'd been born just a little sooner  
I'd be more than the brother of King junior

One day when I was home I heard a mighty roar  
There were a thousand pirates right outside the door  
"Help us Luffy, help us" came the cheering from the mob  
Then they got a look at me, "Oh nuts, it's only Ace."

Luffy's brother Ace, Luffy's brother Ace  
A nobody relative of the Pirate King  
If only I'd been born just a little sooner  
I'd be more than the brother of King junior

He left to go to sea, I thought that I was free  
Finally people would get to  
know me for me

Hi Ace Hey Zolo

This was my big chance to  
finally be somebody  
The next thing you know  
he's rulin' all the sea

Luffy's brother Ace, Luffy's brother Ace  
A nobody relative of the Pirate King  
If only I'd been born just a little sooner  
I'd be more than the brother of King junior

Everybody!

Luffy's brother Ace, Luffy's brother Ace  
A nobody relative of the Pirate King  
If only I'd been born just a little sooner  
I'd be more than the brother of King junior

Ace


	8. Nami Won't Say She's In Love

**Nami:** If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

**Crew:** Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Nami, we can see right through you

**Zolo: ** Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of...Sanji!

**Nami:** No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

**Crew:** You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

**Nami:** It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh

**Crew:** You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Nami, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

**Zolo:** Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

**Nami:** No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no

**Crew:** Give up, but give in

Check the grin you're in love

**Nami:** This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

**Crew:** You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love

**Nami:** You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

**Crew:** Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

**Nami:** Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love with Sanji


	9. Sanji Thinks Nami's Beautiful

My life is brilliant.

My life is brilliant  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me at the Baratie  
She was with other men.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yes, she caught my eye,  
As I served her wine.  
She could see from my eyebrow that I was,  
really cool,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

La la la la la la la la la

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.


	10. The Phony King of Pirates

Oh the world will sing of a Pirate King

A thousand years from now

And not because he passed some laws

Or had that rubber brow

While bonny good King Luffy leads

The great crusade he's on

We'll all have to slave away

For that good-for-nothin' Arlong

Incredible as he is inept

Whenever the history books are kept

They'll call him the phony king of Pirates

A pox on the phony king of Pirates!

He sits alone on a giant throne

Pretendin' he's the king

A little tyke who's rather like

A puppet on a string

And he throws an angry tantrum

if he cannot have his way

And then he calls for Sanji when he's hungry for some food

You see, he doesn't want to cook

Too late to be known as Arlong the First

He's sure to be known as Arlong the worst

A pox on that phony king of pirates!

While he taxes us to pieces

And he robs us of our bread

King Arlong's crown keeps slippin' down

Around that pointy-nosed head

Ah! But while there is a theiving woman

in Luffy's wily pack

We'll find a way to make him pay

And steal our money back

The minute before he knows we're there

Ol' Luff'll snatch his underwear

The breezy and uneasy king of Pirates

The snivellin' grovellin'

Measly weasely

Blabberin' jabberin'

Gibberin' jabberin'

Blunderin' plunderin'

Wheelin' dealin'

Lord Arlong, that phony king of Pirates

Yeah!


	11. Whatever Nami Wants

Whatever Nami wants, Nami gets  
And bag of treasure, little Nami wants you   
Makes up her mind to have a lot of cash  
If you get between her and money you're through 

I always get, what I aim for  
And your silver and gold, is what I came for.  
Whatever Nami wants, Nami gets  
Empty your pockets, Don't you know you can't win   
You're no exception to the rule,  
I'm irrisistable you fool, Give in  
(Give in, you'll never win)

Whatever Nami wants 

Nami gets

I always get, what I aim for  
And your silver and gold, is what I came for.  
Whatever Nami wants, Nami gets  
Empty you pockets, Don't you know you can't win  
You're no exception to the rule,  
I'm irrisistable you fool, Give in   
(Give in, you'll never win)

Give in (Give in, you'll never win)  
Give in (Give in, you'll never win)


	12. Chapter ME

Hey! My Internet's working again!

Thanks for all the reviews! I am very sorry that there were no song titles or disclaimer, so...

**Songs: Be Our Guest**

**Breakfast At Tiffany's**

**I'll Make A Man Out Of You**

**Mine Mine Mine**

**Kill The Beast**

**I Just Can't Wait To Be King**

**Jesus' Brother Bob**

**I Won't Say I'm In Love**

**You're Beautiful**

**The Phoney King Of England**

**Whatever Lola Wants**

And now for my disclaimer (sorry, I totally forgot):

_I do not own any of the original songs used in the making of this fanfic nor do I own One Piece, though that would be pretty cool._

Thank you, thank you very much.

And now that this story is complete I will impart one last bit of wisdom. ahem.

"Give a man fire and he's warm for a day. Set a man on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life."

See ya


End file.
